


Fearless on my breath

by Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia
Summary: [Origins][PWP][Hint Duncan/FemCousland]
“Calanthe chiuse gli occhi e subito nella sua mente si stagliò l’immagine di due occhi scuri e penetranti; la ragazza fremette, vedendo successivamente i contorni di un volto sempre più netti: era il viso dell’uomo che tanto l’aveva colpita prima, nel salone”.





	

 

 

**Fearless on my breath**

 

  
_“Love, love is a verb_  
 _Love is a doing word,_  
 _Fearless on my breath._  
 _Gentle impulsion_  
 _Shakes me, makes me higher,_  
 _Fearless on my breath.”_

Teardrop, Massive Attack _._

 

 

«Che giornataccia!»

Sbuffò pesantemente, aprendo la porta della sua camera, certa che nessuno l’avrebbe mai disturbata, non a quell’ora così tarda, per lo meno.  
Shadow la seguiva trotterellando allegramente, felice come solo lui sapeva essere anche soltanto standole accanto, e Calanthe, sorridendogli, lo carezzò, sapendo che il mabari adorava quelle attenzioni.

Chiuse la porta togliendosi l’armatura leggera, desiderando di fare un bagno caldo, per togliere la stanchezza di dosso; non che avesse fatto molto, in quella giornata – non aveva potuto nemmeno allenarsi – ma Calanthe avrebbe sempre preferito sporcarsi di fango combattendo contro i fantocci di paglia anziché trattenere le parole che avrebbe voluto dire a quei nobili noiosi che venivano in visita al castello Cousland: lo sforzo di non mandare tutti al diavolo le costava parecchia fatica.  
D’un tratto si rese conto che se avesse voluto fare il bagno avrebbe dovuto scomodare i domestici, che erano sicuramente più stanchi di lei; scosse la testa e andò comunque nella sala del bagno, per lavarsi da sola, con l’acqua fredda.

Allo specchio, nuda, vide la sua figura longilinea e muscolosa, e pensò mestamente che forse era per quello che lo strano ospite di suo padre, il Custode Grigio Duncan, avesse detto di no alla sua propostaindecente.  
Non le era passato per la testa che forse l’uomo trovasse davvero inappropriato giacere con la figlia di Teryn Cousland, magari già promessa a un uomo e per questo intoccabile.  
   
«Effettivamente… che avrebbe da toccare?» si disse, sfiorando i fianchi magri, ed entrando in vasca si immerse nell’acqua fredda, sospirando triste.

Calanthe chiuse gli occhi e subito nella sua mente si stagliò l’immagine di due occhi scuri e penetranti; la ragazza fremette, vedendo successivamente i contorni di un volto sempre più netti: era il viso dell’uomo che tanto l’aveva colpita prima, nel salone.

“Duncan…”

Aveva indirizzato subito lo sguardo verso il Custode, ammirata prima dalla coppia di pugnali in silverite che aveva dietro la schiena e dalla sua figura poi, restandone letteralmente affascinata, e mai le era capitato di essere così avventata da chiedere un incontro, non a portata delle orecchie della sua famiglia, eppure aveva sentito che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Calanthe sorrise, mentre le sue dita iniziarono a sfiorarla, dolcemente. Una sua mano si posò sul collo, immaginando che fosse quella di Duncan, grande e scura, che gli ispirava un calore della cute non indifferente, al contrario di lei, freddolosa, che cercava l’ardore, anche grazie alla passione.

L’altra mano non perse tempo e giunse sul suo seno, rispondendo a quella vocina che le diceva di cercare un contatto con se stessa, reclamato anche dal suo spirito guerriero, bramoso di piacere; ansimò, godendo delle sue stesse carezze.

Dal suo collo, la mano scivolò tra le gambe, titillandosi piano, e la sua smania cresceva, pensando a Duncan come l’artefice del suo piacere: immaginò di vederlo su di lei, dentro di lei, sentendo la sua voce profonda sussurrarle parole che la infiammavano di più.

«Duncan» mormorò, non curandosi del fatto che qualcuno potesse sentirla; in quel momento non le importava di niente e di nessuno, ma solo dei suoi sensi, che l’avvolgevano dandole calore, i tremiti del suo corpo che sconquassavano persino il suo animo.

Calanthe voleva di più, e le sue mani la ascoltarono, mentre apriva la bocca e gli occhi, pensando al Custode che la mordeva, mentre lei gli graffiava la schiena: le sembrava di averlo lì, davanti a lei, in estasi assieme a lei.

«Duncan!»

Urlò il nome dell’uomo che le aveva dato inconsapevolmente piacere, mentre lei, tra i suoi ansiti, lo pronunciò ancora, senza paura.  
Appagata, poi, si rilassò.

 

**[600 parole; prompt: Teardrop dei Massive Attack]**

**Author's Note:**

> Partita come storia partecipante alla Corsa delle 48 ore, ecco che ho deciso pian piano di riportare tutte le mie fic su questa piattaforma.  
> A mia discolpa posso dire che Duncan mi ispira cose non molto caste, con tutto che anche parlando di personaggi di sesso maschile a me piacciono i biondini (è la mia eccezione alla regola assieme a Bull); mi è già capitato di scrivere qualcosa di erotico con Duncan protagonista. Complice la canzone, queste paroline sono uscite da sole. Perché ho scelto l’eroina umana nobile? Semplice, è l’unica che può proporre a Duncan di “parlare in privato con lei” in game.  
> Se da “gggiovane” Duncan non si sarebbe tirato indietro stavolta lo fa e… Chiamatela scema, alla Cousland, voglio dire!  
> La mia Cousland l’ho chiamata Calanthe, ispirata dalla regina Calanthe di Sapkowski, che è una donna bella tosta oltre a esser nobile (è una regina) e il suo nome vuol dire “bel fiore” e a quanto pare Calanthe faceva girare le teste anche più avanti negli anni.  
> Per contrasto l’ho scelto per la mia eroina e la scelta di immaginarla magra è stata sì spontanea, ma anche voluta: essendo una fanciulla che si allena, non la vedo con del grasso di troppo, ma essendo comunque Dragon Age da ambientazione medioevale, nel nostro Medioevo il canone di bellezza vedeva come belle donne quelle più in carne, voluttuose e formose, quindi la mia Calanthe non lo è e questo la rende insicura, e pensa che Duncan non l’abbia calcolata per questo.  
> Ho scelto un’eroina magrolina perché esiste anche il thin-shaming ovvero se per fat-shaming si intende lo schifo e il “vergogna vergogna” alle persone in carne, col primo si fa lo stesso con le persone magre, e sono sicura che avete sentito qualche volta il famoso “le ossa diamole ai cani”: facciamo anche basta a schifare le persone per il loro peso, non siete d’accordo?  
> Immagino comunque che la Cousland possa aver fatto “qualcosa”, anche da sola, con tutto che abbia vissuto nella bambagia, ecco.  
> Un grazie di cuore va a Mokochan, per il betaggio e il suo gentile parere nell'aver letto questa storiella.  
> Credo di aver detto tutto e spero che queste paroline vi siano piaciute.  
> Grazie per l'attenzione e alla prossima.


End file.
